


🅱️omura 🅱️akemi

by whoneedsapublisher



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen, Group chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: Madoka, eager to bring her friends together, invites Homura to the group chat.It doesn't go as well as she'd hoped.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	🅱️omura 🅱️akemi

**Sayaka Miki: hey,** 🅱️ **omura. whassup?**

Homura narrowed her eyes at her phone screen, frowning in confusion.

**Homura Akemi: Excuse me? Is that supposed to refer to me?**

**Sayaka Miki: uh, yeah?** 🅱️ **omura** 🅱️ **akemi.** 🅱️ **ansfer** 🅱️ **udent.**

Homura pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

She was not, all in all, someone who was much interested in her phone. Sure, she used it to make calls, and check the weather, and that sort of thing, but she wasn’t in the habit of spending all too much time on it. She didn’t care for phone games particularly, and she wasn’t someone who spent time on social media. So her phone had been a purely practical device for a while.

But when Madoka invited her to “the group chat”, it wasn’t as if Homura was going to turn her down. Not with Madoka looking at her with that pleading look on her face.

However, being the kind to avoid social media, Homura had not realized exactly what kind of hell she was walking into. 

**Homura Akemi: Stop that immediately, Sayaka Miki.**

**Madoka Kaname: hi homura!!**

**Mami Tomoe: Welcome, Akemi.**

**Homura Akemi: Greetings.**

**Sayaka Miki: lol “greetings” ur such a grandma** **🅱️** **omura**

**Madoka Kaname: sayaka, stop being mean!**

**Sayaka Miki: c’mon madoka, not even mami talks like that**

**Mami Tomoe: I’m not sure I like what you’re implying, Sayaka…**

**Sayaka Miki: aw don’t worry i didn’t mean anything by it**

**Madoka Kaname: jeez, sayaka! homura’s gonna leave if you keep being all mean to her!**

**Homura Akemi: I have no intention of leaving, regardless of how immature Sayaka Miki plans to be.**

**Sayaka Miki: ohoho? u sure talk tough for someone who needed madoka’s help to even join this chat**

Homura scowled. So what if she’d never used something like this before? That didn’t mean she was going to allow herself to be chased out.

**Homura Akemi: At least I’m capable of writing properly once I did join. A feat which seems to have escaped you.**

**Sayaka Miki: youre suuuuch a grandma. who writes in a group chat like its a formal letter u big nerd**

**Sayaka Miki: all taking five hours to type out a whole elegant greeting**

**Sayaka Miki: making sure to properly format ur citations when u post a link**

**Madoka Kaname: sayaakaaa, stop fighting with her, come on…**

**Homura Akemi: There is no need to intervene, Madoka. I’m more than capable of handling this lout.**

**Sayaka Miki: oooh scary. internet tough guy.**

**Homura Akemi: Tell me, Sayaka Miki, do you sleep through all of your Modern Japanese lessons, or only the one today?**

**Sayaka Miki: wha- thats unfair! i was up late last night!**

**Sayaka Miki: woah shes taking forever to type this must be a big one**

**Homura Akemi: I don’t see how that’s anyone’s fault but your own. As a student, your job is to attend classes and study appropriately. If you cannot even manage something as simple as that, I don’t see how you can mock me for holding myself to a higher standard than your slapdash attempts at communication. It’s better to sound like a formal letter than a drunken OL slurring her words and bumping into people on the streets.**

**Sayaka Miki: tl;dr.**

**Homura Akemi: What does that mean?**

**Sayaka Miki: ha! wouldnt u like to kno,** **🅱️** **ansfer** **🅱️** **udent**

**Mami Tomoe: It’s an English acronym. I’m afraid it stands for “too long; didn’t read”.**

Homura’s glare at her phone intensified and her grip tightened. The nerve. The utter _nerve_. That little-

**Madoka Kaname: come on, sayaka, you’re being rude! we’re supposed to be friends!**

**Sayaka Miki: i never agreed to be friends with** **🅱️** **omura**

**Sayaka Miki: lol shes been typing and then stopping for ages i bet she keeps deleting what shes saying b/c its too mean and she doesnt wanna scare off madoka**

Homura clicked her tongue. As it happened, Sayaka was right.

**Madoka Kaname: i’m sorry about her, homura, she’s not normally this bad…**

**Homura Akemi: I expected nothing better of her in the first place.**

**Sayaka Miki: “Sorry, Madoka. I must turn down your offer to have fun. The stick up my ass is holding me in place, so I must continue to sit around and brood moodily all day instead.” <\- das u ** **🅱️** **omura**

**Madoka Kaname: sayaka!!!**

**Sayaka Miki: lol shes typin again here comes the grandma essay**

* * *

Mami sighed as she heard her phone buzz again. Reaching over to it, she ignored the latest jab from Sayaka and set it to silent. If she was planning to get any sleep tonight, that seemed to be her only option.

Honestly, she was a little surprised. Not at Sayaka, who always seemed eager to pick fights with Akemi, for whatever reason. No, what surprised her was that Akemi couldn’t seem to leave it alone. She’d expected her to brush it off and ignore Sayaka, and focus on chatting with Madoka.That was clearly the reason she’d even joined the chat in the first place, after all. And yet, she’d been drawn into an hours long fight with Sayaka.

“Well,” Mami murmured to herself, as she closed her eyes and dreaded the backlog of messages in the morning. “She _did_ say that she wanted to keep Akemi from stealing Madoka away. I suppose she’s succeeded…”


End file.
